Multiple myeloma (MM) is an incurable plasma cell dyscrasia involving the bone marrow (BM), accounting for about 10% of all hematologic malignancies. With novel drugs and autologous stem cell transplantation, the average survival has significantly improved. Nevertheless, most patients experience resistant relapses and eventually succumb to their disease. Thus, there is an urgent need for more effective treatments.